


Hear My Heart

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Improvised Sex Toys, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Pirates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates, bondage, and punishments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misadventures Through a Spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210362) by [zombified419](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419). 



> It was a long time coming but I hope you enjoy, zombified419! For all of you who haven't read her pirate fic, you absolutely, 100% should.

Tony grunted as he was shoved up against the door of the captain’s quarters. They’d barely made it inside before pale hands were all over him, green eyes glowing brightly as they devoured him. He ground his hips forward to press against the other’s thigh.

“Loki…”

The pirate grinned widely.

“Yes, Anthony, dearest?”

“Please, Loki…”

His erection strained against the fabric of his breeches, almost painfully hard. He knew his face had to be flushed with his arousal and he was already panting. How was it that Loki still looked so completely unruffled? The feather in his hat bobbed as the black-haired man chuckled. Tony’s own hat had been tossed carelessly toward the desk that sat off to one side but had wound up tumbling to the floor as the ship rocked.

“Begging so soon? That’s quite unlike you.”

The young man smirked at his lover.

“Yeah, well, I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow.”

Cool lips skimmed along the side of his neck, barely brushing against the skin. Tony whined and arched his body closer but Loki only backed off. The captain released him and turned away, sweeping off his hat with a flourish and hanging both it and his heavy coat on the hook by the door. The emerald scarf wrapped around his waist shimmered in the dim light of the oil lamp. He glanced over his shoulder to give Tony a wry smile.

“Should I be flattered or suspicious?”

“Probably a little bit of both.”

The pirate hummed in agreement as he settled on the edge of his bed to remove his boots. Tony didn’t dare approach him.

“Plotting against your captain,” Loki tutted. “How disappointing.”

The young genius lounged back against the door, emboldened by Loki’s teasing tone. He let his legs spread just the barest bit more in invitation. His erection would be prominent at this angle and he felt no small amount of satisfaction as the way Loki’s eyes zeroed in on his crotch.

“What are you going to do, Captain? Punish me? Tie me to the mast again?”

Loki’s gaze flicked up to his face, heat burning in the depths of his eyes. He licked his lips and Tony felt his pants get impossibly tighter.

“That is a thought…Your time on the mast clearly didn’t have much of an effect on you, though. Perhaps a different kind of punishment would be more effective.”

He crooked a finger in Tony’s direction and the genius moved forward as though under a spell. His boots only made the barest hint of noise with each step but it felt as though the sound echoed off the walls. Loki just watched him with a crooked smile until he stood in front of the other man, standing between his spread knees. Loki’s hands rose to wrap gently around his hips. The captain’s thumbs rubbed teasingly just above the waistband of Tony’s breeches, through the thin material of his shirt.

“It seems like you have something specific in mind.”

Fingers slid up to gently tug his shirt out from where it had been tucked and steal underneath. With a grin, Tony pulled the shirt completely off and tossed it aside. Loki leaned forward to press several kisses to his abdomen.

“Perhaps,” he allowed. “I was just thinking that it would be poor form for me to teach you a lesson but not ensure the lesson was learned by the entire crew.” He nipped at the skin in front of him. “I wouldn’t want anyone else getting ideas, now, would I?”

Tony snorted.

“So, what? You’re going to drag me back out onto the deck and make me blow you in front of everyone? Maybe take me from behind in the crew quarters?”

His tone was insolent, always a risk when it came to Loki. The captain made many exceptions for Tony, but that didn’t give him a free pass to do whatever he wanted. Luckily for him, it seemed that Loki was in a gaming mood. The captain hummed in thought, pretending to consider the suggestions.

“Is that what you would like me to do? Parade you around and fuck you in front of others so they know without a shadow of a doubt that you are mine and none may claim you as I have?”

Tony shuddered at the words spilling from Loki’s sinful mouth. What had only been said as a joke was now dancing tantalizing images through his brain. Loki always had that effect on him, it seemed. It was something about his velvety voice that simply curled around each word as he spoke them. It was more intoxicating than the finest rum.

“Well, no one can say you aren’t a bit of a showoff.”

The captain threw his head back as he laughed, a sound he guarded jealously while in the presence of others but freely shared with Tony.  A little bubble of warmth grew in Tony’s chest at the sound.

“You are correct in that, my dear. But I must also confess that I don’t feel inclined to,” he seemed to search for the right word, “expose you to others in such a manner. You are not for them to see. No, I have a much better plan in mind.”

He trailed his fingers across Tony’s hips, running them lightly through the hair that disappeared into Tony’s breeches. Humming with approval, Loki leant forward to drag his tongue across the other’s abdomen. Tony’s body had grown much more defined thanks to laboring on the Sleipnir. He hadn’t been out of shape before, but now he was hard and defined in areas he hadn’t even known existed. He couldn’t understand how Goldie managed to maintain that belly of his.

“Planning to share anytime soon?”

There was a moment of silence before Loki’s grip returned to his hips and he was flipped over before he could even process what was happening. The world was a blur and then his back was suddenly pressed into the bed with Loki looming over him. There was a time such a sight would have terrified him, but now it only brought a smile to his face.

“If you insist,” the pirate purred, leaning down to nose at the side of Tony’s neck. His hot breath ghosted across the younger man’s collarbones and sent a shiver racing down his spine. “I’m going to make you scream, dear Anthony. I am going to drive you to the brink of ultimate pleasure and hold you there, writhing, until your voice is spent and they will have heard you on the shores of Havana.”

The genius had no doubts that he meant it, too. Loki would do exactly what he’d said and have no qualms about the crew overhearing. Even just the thought brought a hot flush to Tony’s cheeks and he could feel it working its way down his neck as well. The self-satisfied look on Loki’s face as he straightened didn’t help in the slightest. No way was Tony not fighting back against that.

“You think you can?” he taunted. “I know you’re a big, bad, legendary pirate to all those guys out there but I’ve seen you melt like a puddle of goo, don’t forget. You’re a softie, Lokes.”

Yeah, he’d definitely be paying for that one later on. Long, pale fingers skimmed down his sides before reaching for his boots and pulling them off.

“You plan to resist me, then?”

He said it conversationally, even as he tossed Tony’s boots aside and turned his attention to the younger’s trousers. Tony lifted his hips to be of greater assistance.

“When have you ever known me to do things the easy way, Loki? Really.”

A dark chuckle filled the air around them as Loki slid his way back up Tony’s body to capture his lips in a kiss. It was simple, the motions slow and deliberate. Tony barely even registered the fingers trailing lightly down his arms until his wrists were seized and suddenly jerked over his head. Loki’s grin was sharp as a knife in the face of his surprise. The captain easily transferred both wrists into one hand as he pulled the green sash from around his waist.

“As long as you’re resisting, I suppose I should take measures to ensure you can’t escape from your punishment, shouldn’t I?”

Tony watched, enraptured, as Loki bound his wrists to the headboard with his sash. He would never be able to look at the strip of cloth the same way again. He’d be walking around the ship, see it wrapped around Loki’s waist, and that would be the end of that. Instant hard on. And Loki hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Hmmm…” Loki sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork, head tilting to one side. “No, you’re a fighter. I think you’ll require a bit more. Don’t you agree?”

Without waiting for Tony’s reply, Loki slipped off the edge of the bed to retrieve a trunk from underneath it. He began pulling lengths of rope from within it, all soft-looking braids of various fabrics. He smirked up at Tony.

“What are you planning to do with those?”

“Isn’t it obvious? And here I was under the impression you were a clever thing.”

The wink he sent Tony’s way erased any bite that his words might have had. He selected a length of smooth, black rope and set it aside, quickly selecting another to match. Then he dug down deeper into the trunk, clearly looking for one thing in particular. With a laugh of triumph, he pulled forth a strip of cloth. The grin he sent Tony was downright dangerous.

“It’s been layered several times over. I can assure you, no light will get through.”

Tony grinned right back.

“Well, I always did like a bit of suspense.”

.

Goldie sighed upon hearing the muffled noises coming from the Captain’s quarters. The rest of the crew were dutifully pretending to hear nothing but all Goldie really wanted was to head over and bang on the door, shouting for them to keep it down. Too bad Captain would have his head over that.


End file.
